Diabolic Fate
by WafflesTheBear
Summary: What if Tatsumi never found his friends after separation? Would he still have found himself alongside Night Raid? Or would he have found himself playing a part in a very different tale...?
1. Chapter 1: Justice!

**D**ia**b**_o_l**i**c F**a**_t**e**_

_Chapter 1: Justice_

Gleaming spires crept gently over the horizon ever so faintly trailed by the harsh glare of sunrise. A grin crossed his face, childish and filled with dreams; his excitement could only be matched by his fleeting pace sprinting recklessly towards what could only be described as a bright future.

Curiosity paired with hope beguiled his thoughts, as the remnants of his smile faded to a listless expression matched equally by duty and goal alike.

_The capital! Its quite a lot bigger than I thought it would be, uh-oh, I get the feeling people might stare in this outfit, gahhh I'm not a country bumpkin damnit! _

Tugging upon his springy hair he found himself vexed by the stares of traders passing to and fro with smirks betraying their glaring judgment both subtle and otherwise. Gritting his teeth he fumed, the capital was no doubt proving itself intimidating in its own manner.

_I was prepared for a few stares… BUT NOT ALL OF THEM! Stop looking already; I'm not that strange am I? What am I a circus act? Geeeze._

Sighing in resignation he found himself aimlessly searching the wide and overpopulated streets, understanding all too well that navigation was far from his strength.

_Okay, okay, calm down Tatsumi! You just have to ask someone! I'm sure someone can tell you where to find the recruiter's office! _

Approaching one after the other, he found himself met with trying gazes each appeared less patient than the moment before the question could escape his lips, he would find intimidation forming a lump deep in his throat ceasing words before they ever stood a chance. Frustration and weariness began to mount as his eyes betrayed a glimpse of hope in the form of a small girl clad in armor.

_A guard? She must be…though she seems a little small to be in the guard doesn't she? But I suppose the capital is an amazing place so there must be lots of different people. In any case it shouldn't be too difficult to ask her! _

Guilt made it way to his stomach at the fact of his intimidation weighed heavily upon his pride as a man.

A ray of hope presented itself in the form of a short girl clad in iron ten steps ahead.

_Could she be in the guard? If that's the case then I'm sure she would know where the recruiter's office is..but are guards really that small? No no, that armor it has to be! …right? _

Gulping loudly he found his approach barred by numerous glares and snickers to which sent shivers down his spine.

_I-it's okay Tatsumi, you can do this, take a deep breath, you can do this.. _

"E-Excuse me miss!"

His voice barely broke through the rabble of the streets surrounding him. To no great surprise the girl made no notice of his soft spoken address.

_One more time, come on you can do it! _

Taking a deep breath he quickly shook off the intimidation and mustered all of his bravery into a single focused point.

"Excuse me miss!"

_Good job Tatsumi! Good job! _

He closed his eyes with a smile sending a fist to the skies. Again the brown haired girl looked about as dutiful as ever, giving him a more than subtle inkling that she was quite aloof.

Blushing heavily as he retracted his hand he placed his hands on his cheeks briskly snapping himself out of his embarrassment.

Frustration and desperation quickly mounted taking the form of a march toward the girl with a determined expression covering his face.

Noticing a breath too late, he tumbled over a wandering cat taking care not to hurt the beast he fell clumsily in front of the girl who finally gazed down at him with curious eyes.

Recovering in a moment he stood up intent on pretending the moment before had never occurred.

The girl had gold hair with unique ornaments forming two great tails upon her head. Below her dutiful expression was a cute pudding like creature with innocent dog like features, it was quite harmless looking to say the softly she posed before him.

"Nice recovery!"

_I look really uncool right now, don't _I? _Ah, what an entrance, and to think this she may be a coworker. Can I live this down? Can I really survive here?!_

"T-thanks, though I had a question if you don't mind miss."

Twirling around him gracefully the girl inspected him with a now serious expression.

"Hmm…hmm… No signs of crime, you are definitely a good egg! Approved!"

She finished the motion with a lone thumb up winking just before striking a pose resembling a sort of storybook heroine.

"A-approved? Thanks I guess, though I don't quite understand. Oh, you reminded me! Are you part of the guard? You see I saw the armor and thought you might—"

Her eyes grew with her smile sparkling and filled with gust.

"Correct! I am a hero of justice! Seryu Ubiquitous at your service! See see! Wasn't I cool?"

Tatsumi could only smile at the innocent nature of the girl before him, she was without a doubt a good person, at least as far as he could tell.

Gently his hand found its way to her head patting her with a warm smile. To his surprise she stared blankly, for a moment as her gaze trailed up to meet his.

Expecting a smile Tatsumi panicked as tears began to stream down Seryu's face.

_W-what did I do? Oh no, I touched her without permission, what was I thinking, the first day and I already made an innocent girl cry. I'm the worst… I have to apologize properly!_

Withdrawing his hand he quickly bowed his head low meeting his gaze to the ground.

"Please forgive me, I-I wasn't thinking, I hope you can forgive me for touching you without your permission. I just felt a lonely feeling through your smile and—"

Seryu sniffled wiping tears from her eyes as she grasped his hand flushed with a subtle smile.

"No, it's not like that, it's just—it's just my papa used to do the same thing. And you reminded me of him; p-please don't get the wrong idea! It wasn't that I was hurt or sad, but happy that I could feel special like that again."

Trying hard to regain her composure she faced him with a genuine smile more dedicated than before as the small creature that sat in her arms mirrored happily at Tatsumi as if to say 'thank you'.

"What a relief, I thought I was the worst kind of fellow making a girl cry in my very first day in the capital—"

The girl perked up quickly dropping her jaw as if she saw a ghost.

"First time?! Then it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Capital of the great empire! It's a place where my papa taught me to protect and a place where justice rules! Isn't that right Koro!"

The creature cutely replied matching her bright expression with a kind smile of its own.

"Koro? Oh so that's his name! I was wondering but I never got a chance to ask. Oh I almost forgot to mention my reason for coming here. I was hoping to become a part of the guard like you, aha, though admittedly I'm quite bad at finding pla—"

A hand briskly hovered near his face cutting off his words mid speech, the girl smiled wryly clearly needing no further explanation.

"I knew you were a good one! Koro knew it too! His nose can smell a heart filled with justice a mile away! Fu fu fu, you are a lucky one, truly lucky indeed!"

Seryu became surrounded with an all-encompassing prideful aura feeling confidence in her ability to help.

"Tatsumi, by the way, I got so caught up I didn't get to tell you my name. Thank you Seryu and please pardon my rudeness I think I have quite a ways to go before I can call myself a true man, today if anything is proof of that!"

Seryu grabbed his hand dragging him into a blinding dash as she hummed cheerfully.

He kept up but just barely, she was far more fit than her small body would betray, a reassuring fact at the worries that brewed at her innocence.

_I may have come here for selfish reasons but if I can protect people like her, I think the capital might become a home worth protecting! _

The brisk pace ended abruptly, leaving them both without breath standing before a building that left him with even less breath.

"Waaah! Is this the recruitment office? To tell you the truth I've never even seen one before, but even so, thank you so much seryu—"

"Uuu hu hu"

Breaking the silence her hands crossed as her eyes closed. "

You didn't really think I would take you there did you?"

The girl's expression sent a chill down his spine as she shook her head proudly.

_Wait, if not the recruitment office then where? Did I misunderstand perhaps? Tatsumi you idiot maybe you weren't clear! _

"No no no, I can see it in your eyes, you are confused! But, don't be, my teacher happens to be the captain of the guard here! You should know what that means!"

Scratching his head he clearly was clueless perhaps to a fault. "Aha, I'm sorry Seryu, I don't think I understand."

Tugging him quickly inside the confines of the building he soon saw many more armored figures looking at him curiously.

"Oi Seryu who is that you brought with you?"

A tower of a man stood across the room to which the voice belonged. His body was drenched with sweat as a great sword clung to his hand.

"fu fu, non-other but a fellow hero of justice!"

She raised his hand whist he froze in the moment.

_W-wait a second, somehow this feels a lot like the stares I was getting in the streets. S-stay strong Tatsumi, she was kind enough to bring you to the captain of the guard, and isn't being a hero of justice kind of cool too? _

Smiling he found himself behind the charismatic girl nearly matching her devotion.

"Hmph. Can he fight? I'd be willing to guess anyone Seryu approves of has at least some measure of talent. Okay, okay, I get it, what's your name boy?"

The great beast of a man stepped over through the training area, bearing scars too numerous to count.

His eye was especially scared likely gored out in a narrow victory.

"T-Tatsumi! It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man smiled fiercely as his hand met his shoulder.

"Tatsumi eh? A strong name, let's see if you live up to it."

A razor sword left his grasp dangling in the air before being grasped by Tatsumi gracefully swept out of the air.

_Oi oi, a live blade for a sparring match? Isn't that too dangerous? Though I suppose things can get pretty rough here. Training under pressure? I'll give it a shot! _

Seryu kneeled to the side smiling as he met her gaze, he could feel support from both Seryu and Koro that was quite refreshing to say the least in the face of his intimidating first trial.

"Prepare yourself Tatsumi!"

The man moved swift sweeping his blade downward with blinding speed meeting his own with a loud twang of steel.

_S-strong, I can barely feel my hands after defending against one attack; this could be bad if I'm not careful! _

Grasping his sword behind him he went on the offensive darting with his head low he moved with great speed covering distance in a blink.

The man swiftly retracted his blade summoning a loud clank of steel against steel once more.

Tatsumi lingered a moment too long and was met with a heavy kick to his midsection drawing blood from his mouth.

Spitting blood from his mouth he sieved his anger at the injuries into his form, stoking the fire within his soul.

Rushing forward he dove at the oversized man tumbling through the air with a graceful leap catching his blade behind every ounce of his weight.

The large man struggled to defend with the inertia of the strike mounting and unrelenting.

One followed the next until he found himself on a continuous offensive against the beast of a man, his body felt light and his strikes true.

His speed was a terror as the onlookers could only stare with their jaws agape. Ogre smiled brutally as Tatsumi's assault lamented for a brief moment.

"Some speed you have there, not bad power either. I haven't seen that much potential since recruiting Seryu."

Tatsumi smiled in a moment of disbelief.

_Did I really do it? On the first day? Wait is he mad? It's hard to tell. Is he impressed...or does he want to kill me aaaa its too hard to tell!_

His thoughts were briskly interrupted by the scar laden man, his hand quickly found his as he shook it with a crushing strength.

"I would be a fool not to recruit you, though with that potential I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't stay here long."

The bellowing laugh echoed the room as the soldiers looked on amazed and bewildered discussing between themselves with newfound smiles. "

TATSUMIIIIII! You were incredible! You fought like a shining star! You really are like my father was, a gleaming symbol of justice!"

Seryu hugged him overjoyed with the implications of his proven skill.

"D-does this mean?"

He pointed aloofly at himself only to be met with laughter of the guards. Finding himself boasting the imperial guard regalia he couldn't help but gleam with a smile.

"You two. I know this may be a bit quick but we've gotten a tip of where night raid is to strike next. What better way to test your metal than to protect the innocence from seasoned assassins."

Seryu quickly saluted.

"Yes sir!"

Tatsumi blinked twice caught within the moment before snapping out of it saluting in tune.

"Y-yes sir!"

_Night raid? I remember seeing posters of them in the plaza, I wonder if we'll be okay. No we will be. I can't let them do as they please. No, we can't! _

His new friend caught his hand dragging him about as they waltzed through the dimly lit streets.

"Ah, today is the best! I hope that we can stop the assassins before its too late."

Tatsumi strolled with his hands behind his head letting out a yawn.

"No slacking off, there is no rest for a true hero of justice you know! Koro would eat you if you slack off anyways!"

The head of the creature got large and mockingly nipped at the air before licking him instead.

"But we both know you are a true hero! It's clear as day!"

Seryu skipped about whimsically as they approached a great mansion complete with a beautiful garden lining the span of the grounds.

"waaah I don't think I can ever get used to seeing how the nobles live."

Seryu giggled softly shooting him a teasing glace.

"Now now, don't be jealous, justice always has its own rewards!"

"I suppose that's a good way to look at it, also Seryu I've been meaning to ask. What exactly is Koro?"

Tatsumi's hand found the back of his head as he glanced at her with a soft curious smile.

"Koro's my partner! Though I guess if you mean what he is what he is. Then he's an Imperial Arm. Particularly the cute living kind. Though they come in many different shapes and sizes. Speaking of which, I wonder if you will get a super cool one that just screams justice! No no, I'm sure of it! But don't worry I'll be sure to protect you Koro is quite fond of you too! Though I don't think you need much help for that. But we're friends aren't we? So I have to be extra sure to protect Tatsumi!"

The words she spoke were from the heart, though perhaps a little childlike, it added to her personality.

Again he found his hand gravitating towards her head insisting upon commending her genuine and warm heart.

"You really are my friend and a very good and honest girl. I'm really glad we met. I know I couldn't have done so much so fast without you!"

A gentle smile met her face in the fading light as the two found themselves in front of the great doors into the large house.

Tatsumi knocked twice upon the great wooden doors as the sound resonated within.

As if in anticipation, the doors swung open inward revealing three figures eager to welcome them.

"Ah, you two must be from the guard! Do come in!"

The warm light within the corridors was a perfect match to the kind faces that grinned welcomingly.

"We'll make sure that you are safe and sound. We are heroes of justice after all! Koro here will make sure to eat those with sinful intent! Right Tatsumi!?"

She raised her hand to the air matching Koro's paw anticipating Tatsumi to do the same.

"You bet! We'll protect you no matter what."

Tatsumi responded with a confident wink.

"Mah, mah, its nice to have such diligent protectors, in that case we shall be in your care."

Bowing low the family lead them towards a dining room fully prepared with scrumptious dishes as far as the eye could see.

"T-this. Oh! So that's it! Don't worry we'll be sure to make sure your meal is—"

The family laughed though Tatsumi didn't quite understand, Seryu quickly pointed toward two extra seats invitingly decorated with silverware.

"Oi Tatsu! I told you justice has its rewards! U fu fu. You never even considered it could be reserved for us? How honest, mhm mhm, you're a good guy to your core."

Nodding confidently she dragged him to his seat as he remained dazed.

"I-it's really okay?"

He nervously gulped, desperate to avoid drooling as his current whereabouts came with tantalizing smells and visions alike.

"My boy, you must be new to the guard! But please don't think I'm scrutinizing, but consider this our means of thanks for your protection. Trust me when I say one's life is worth far more than this. I don't know if you know, but we have quite the reputation thanks to our little angel here. She is so generous taking in strays and helpless and showing them a glimpse of hope. Not to brag or anything of course."

The man drew his napkin to his mouth coughing softly.

"That's not fair papa you and mama help too!"

The warmth of smiles slowly soothed the apprehension and guilt about the meal before him.

_Is it really okay? I-I mean this looks like the most expensive meat I've ever seen! Heck I don't even know what some of this is. But it all looks tasty. I want to try. It would be rude if I didn't right? It's okay right? _

"Let's eat!"

The father bowed his head as they gave a moment of peace before digging in. The flavors were incredible to say the least, each bite more intriguing and addictive than the last.

"Seryu try this one! I don't really know what it is but its soooooooo good!"

She smiled happily as the flavor met her lips, her smile was far more content than the one he saw at they met.

Tatsumi's expression began to fall serious, looking at Seryu and then to the floor.

"No matter what happens, don't die Seryu, Of course, I won't either."

"Mhm mhm, I'll be sure to protect you, I know that must sound silly since we're supposed to protect the family, I-I mean don't get me wrong we will protect them too, but I would hate to lose a friend. I only ever had Koro you see, well and Ogre of course! But I never had a proper friend yanno?"

A slight blush of embarrassment crossed his face causing a playful giggle to resound through the halls.

Time passed all too quickly as the meal drew to a close giving way to the setting sun.

"Hmph, those assassins better watch out, now I'm pumped up!"

Placing a hand on his arm he smiled wryly as if to impress his companion.

She smiled spinning with Koro gently before leaning towards him with a responsible face.

_Sayo and Ieyasu, I hope you both are making friends too. You two don't have to worry I'll be okay till we meet. _

"Heh, protect me, hmph I'LL be the one doing the protecting just you wait and see!"

A playful rivalry formed before the two faded to laughter fading with the sun.

The two adapted a more serious face as the moon began to rise knowing full well the potential danger it dragged behind it.

Abruptly a scream filled the air as the two dashed towards it dreading the worst.

"Damn-it, Damn-it, damn-it all! Are we too late?"

Seryu glared forward focused entirely as Koro matched her scowl toward the darkness just beyond.

"Prepare yourself Tatsu, there's an evildoer just ahead."

Drawing his sword his eyes fell closed, focusing intently upon finding a sound of movement.

After a brief moment of nothingness he could hear them like ripples upon the water's surface.

There were two shadows approaching, both of which were no doubt formidable.

_My heart won't stop racing; it's more intimidating than danger beasts. I think I finally understand what those travelers meant by there were monsters in the capital. No time, I can't be afraid now.__I have to protect everyone. _

Taking a deep breath he exhaled gaining an eerie calm, almost as if to contrast the darkly smiling girl beside him.

Her twisted grin cut a half moon across her face filled with altruistic justice.

Two figures approached slowing their approach as they walked from the shadows.

"Hmm, looks like more guards what should we do?"

A tall slender woman approached beside a shorter black haired red eyed girl.

"Guilty?"

The shorter girl spoke without emotion grasping the long katana at her side.

Tatsumi raised his blade pointing it at the two with a grimace.

"Who did you kill?! I won't forgive you if you hurt the innceont"

"Innocent? You should really-"

"Don't say another word Night Raid, we won't listen to your excuses!"

The slender girl pulled from her back a great pair of scissors lying beside herself in a state of subdued emotion.

Gunfire broke the silence; smoke flowed up in torrents from the red hot barrels as she laughed.

The two figures leaped quickly dodging the volley as Seryu recklessly pursued.

"No sense talking to these villains Tatsu, once a sinner ALWAYS a sinner!"

A demon like smile crossed her face as she tossed Koro tumbling through the air.

The beast grew large and fierce starkly contrasting his cute nature that Tatsu had come to expect.

_Woah, I guess he really is an imperial arm, I hope the lil guy is okay, err, well not so much little anymore I suppose? Regardless I have to do my part. _

"I'll back you up!"

Tatsumi rushed forward keeping his head low as the two remained motionless at their charge.

Closer and closer they blitzed as time held its breath in anticipation of the clash.

Crashing forward he let out a battle cry tumbling into a sprint pressing one leg after the other forcing himself ahead.

The scissor wielding shadow dashed forward without a sound covering a similar amount of ground with an eerie weightlessness about her.

Caught in a locked stare the two met under the moonlight peeking through the great windows dotting the hallway.

Each strike was a journey meeting in light, before sparking in the pitch dark. Feeling a pain shoot up his arm, there was no doubt now that the weapon she had was abnormally strong.

The red eyed girl stood still staring at the beast rushing toward her without an expression.

Finding the beast an arm's length away she finally made her move, dashing over its back trailing her katana behind without a sound.

Koro for a moment stood still looking as vicious as ever, but soon the creature burst into a stream of life escaping as he slinked to the floor.

"Koro!"

Tatsumi forced his way past the Scissor wielding woman passing on a chance to strike her in favor of protecting Koro from more harm.

Rolling low he found his footing as he arose with a great upward slash finding only air.

The red eyed girl was swift and easily more experienced, of that there was no doubt, but the fact that he protected Koro was enough.

"Koro's happy that you're worried about him, but you don't gotta be, he's almost indestructible after all!"

_Ah what a relief, I thought for sure with a wound like that he'd be a goner. _

He was a fool, losing focus in the moment, a precious moment too late, feeling his instincts scream, his last line of defense.

A sharp blade cut through the air as he stumbled to bring his sword up in time.

Placing a hand upon his blade he forced it up absorbing the shock of the blade with his own flesh as his only reinforcement.

Locked in a stare with the red he struggled to overpower her, she had no expression to match his own dark expression.

Breaking from the clash he noticed an all too unsettling fact, the lack of the scissors woman anywhere to be found.

Looking to and fro there was no sign of movement in the eerie dark.

"Tatsu keep her still for a moment! I'll make sure she feels just-"

Time froze as the shadows behind Seryu came into view forming a single giant pair of scissors glistening in the puddle of moonlight flooding through the window.

"Seryu, be care—"

His words stopped as a cold chill rushed down his spine, a lump of flesh and then another fell.

_No…Stop...STOP!_

A scowl of hatred was born within the moment, as Seryu stood lacking appendages where her arms should have been, as no blood yet had time to escape.

"Seryu!"

The scissors slowly rearranged to meet her neck as Seryu's demon like smile gave way to a look of fear.

_There's no time! I have to save her, she can't fight without her arms, I won't let you die damnit!_

Rushing forward he could hear every breath as the scissors came closer and closer to drawing off her head as her lips moved softly mouthing words he could just barely understand.

"Justice never loses."

A maddening laughter prattled just ahead of his path as an even more devil like smile met Seryu once again.

A gun peeked from her wounds as she shot at the scissor wielding woman hopping to a distance.

"Koro Berseker mode!"

The Scissor wielding woman gracefully dodged the charge of the enraged beast only to be met by bullets against her shield like scissors grazing off with a loud echo.

Tatsumi stood with his face cast by shadows watching silently as Koro grew rapidly in size and ferocity; he could feel a strange attunement with the beast feeling as if something grew inside him as well.

Dragging his blade along the stone his blade sparked bursting into small torches within the thick shadows.

His expression darkened far beyond the shadows, the expression twisting and contorting as the two in front of him struggled to fend off Koro's deadly assault.

Leaping to koro's shoulder he stared down in the now wind filled darkness sweeping his coat effortlessly in the moonlight.

The two stared as if in awe for a split second as he knew his moment was now.

"Koro throw me at them as hard as you can!"

Bracing himself firmly in Koro's hand he found himself steady for a moment before flying as if a bat in the dusk.

The momentum was nearly too much for him yet his focus brought him crashing into the red eyed girl, his blade warped with the massive force behind it defying its straight nature.

He roared with ferocity crashing down as the girl stood helpless as sound could not escape her mouth.

Just before the strike the scissor girl pushed the other out of the way screaming without sound.

After a long moment it seemed as though his strike had missed, but that was far from the case as he sheathed the blade standing behind the woman as the clank echoed in the dark.

Koro and Seryu cheered in the distance as a crimson line of blood began to form across the midsection of the scissor wielding woman.

"Akame…Run away…Please.."

Sheele spoke softly but subdued as she began to fall from herself spewing blood in fountains from her mouth and wound.

"No… Sheele…Why did you…"

Akame cried with little expression as life slowly drifted ever so further away from the girl that now felt so close to him in the most surreal manner.

"Tell…..Everyone…I love them.."

Her breath drew slow and choked with blood as Tatsumi instinctively prepared to face the reeling huntress, but to his surprise Sheele gripped his leg with the strength only a dying can boast.

"I….Won't…..Let….yo….u"

_Why now, why am I Hesitating now, isn't it too late to hesitate, she's already dying, why do I feel bad for the assassin of all people. Why? Why?! I...I didn't want this.. why did they have to come.._

He shook as the black haired girl stumbled to her feet glaring daggers at him.

"I'll never forgive you...Tatsumi."

She spoke with a deep sorrow and even deeper hatred pooling from her wounded yet subdued heart.

"I'll kill you...I'll avenge her."

Running into the darkness Koro chased only to be met with a wall of metal wires slicing ever so deeply.

"It was all your fault! I didn't want to kill but what choice did I have?"

He spoke under his breath snapping from the moment as he rushed to tend to Seryu now laying in a pool of blood.

"Seryu! Get a hold of yourself, you've lost a lot of blood. Don't go dying on me, if you weren't here who would uphold justice?"

Faintly she looked up from her now gentle head placed upon his lap.

Koro looked worried and licked the side of her cheek making sure she knew he was there for her too.

"That's a stupid question Tatsu, it's you isn't it? You cant kill justice but, I know you'll kill the injustice in the world. You're just like papa…"

Her gaze began to become faint as the loss of blood painted her skin pale.

"Don't say it like that! You idiot, I wouldn't even be a guard without your help. Don't just think it's okay to leave!"

Fading from consciousness he grasped her weary body as he rushed through the house watching a glint of eyes matching his own.

A sorrowful and hateful group stood upon wires as if upon the moon.

"Night Raid! I'll stop you all myself, I swear you'll pay for all the lives you've taken!"

The group somberly responded in silence, without a single eye leaving his focus, he burned their image into his mind a picture he would never allow to escape.

Making his way through the courtyard he dashed into the empty moonlit streets as he ran without relent toward the headquarters for the guard.

_There's no time, this isn't how it's supposed to go! Don't you dare die on me; it's our first mission that's no place to die!_

A group appeared through the shadows of the darker alleys standing in his path.

"Move."

He spoke with a deathly tone making certain they knew he would not hesitate to kill them if they so much as delayed him a moment longer.

"Yes yes, quite a scary look for such lovely face don't you think?"

An eccentric man in a lab coat stood beside a rather strange human with ears easily tenfold what any normal human could expect.

" I don't have time for your snide comments, this girl is my friend and she might die if I don—"

The man fixed his glasses holding a white glove up to the air stopping his words.

"Stop right there. I think you somewhat misunderstand my intention. You see, my name is Dr. Stylish, I doubt you've heard of me by the looks of your dumbfounded expression. But you only truly need to know that. I'm here to help. Who do you think gave that girl her weaponry to begin with?"

The man shrugged haughtily before turning trailing a hand upward beckoning Tatsumi to follow.

_Should I trust this guy? He definitely seems suspicious but I don't have time to waste. If he tries anything to Seryu I'll kill him. _

He led his way through a door deep within a strangely shaped building littered with spinning gears and the hum of machinery.

The stairwell gave way to a much larger room filled with tubes and what looked to be numerous test subjects ranging from danger beast to human; all of which basked in a faded green glow.

"Can you save her?"

His honest concern broke the silence; shaking with worries of the worst, tears began to fill his eyes accompanied by Koro gently nuzzling his master.

The man fixed his glasses glaring off the green sickly glow of the laboratory.

"You're loud. But I suppose you do have some redeeming qualities. I can save her so stop worrying so much. Its rather distracting. While you're at it go and tell Ogre what happened. I'm certain '_Mr. Stubborn'_ himself would be _dying_ for an explanation. Though, please don't mention me in all of this, I would hate to take blame of this mess."

Meeting the doctor in front of him with a gaze as fierce as a dragon's he grasped the man by the shoulder.

"I want you to promise. Promise me she'll be okay."

Stylish smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Well I can't easily turn down such a passionate request from someone so cute now can I?"

Tearing his hand away he turned feeling faint relief despite the unsettling wording of the man before him.

Walking up the dark lit staircase he noticed Koro staring at him with pitiful eyes following a step behind.

Picking him up Tatsumi managed a smile wrought with pain yet not lacking in hope.

"its okay boy, she'll be just fine. I promise. In fact I'm so sure she'll make it that you can eat me if she doesn't!"

Petting Koro he shared a moment with him before leaving with a wish.

"Protect her no matter what until I come back. If that guy hurts her then you can eat him too."

Koro barked in agreement with an expression that reminded him greatly of her cheer he had become spoiled upon.

_No more excuses. I need to become stronger, just being a guard won't stop the innocent from being slain. We failed outright, that poor family. Even after they trusted us and treated us so well. To think it would be their last meal… Night raid…How dare you… _

Clenching his fist in agony, crimson trails began to seep from his fingers digging deep into his flesh.

_This pain is nothing; they were put through so much more weren't they? Losing an arm… what kind of guard am I if I can't even protect my partner. Damn it all! _

His fist met with the wall followed by his head as blood mixed with tears.

Again he struck out, crashing against the stone, gritting his teeth how very weak he was.

_Weakness. It is a sin isn't it? If you aren't strong enough to protect what you love who else can be blamed?_

Running with a dizziness swelling within his skull he found himself pressed against the door of the guard house fully anticipating a punishment.

Not that he minded, if anything it would make him feel better to be beaten or hurt, at least then he could begin to atone.

"Tatsumi reporting in."

The room which a moment sooner was filled with laughter and drinking was instantly met by a cautious silence cast by the zombie like appearance of Tatsumi in the doorway.

Blood dripped from his head and hand, but he could find no reason to care about that.

Carrying himself toward his superior, he prepared to shoulder the weight of failure.

"Spit it out."

The growling of Ogre was no longer intimidating but expected.

"We fought against two members of Night raid. Killing one, however, it cost Seryu her arm. I take full responsibility for her fate."

He bowed his head low as deathly silence fell over the crowded room making it seem more like an abandoned hell than a festive hall of protectors.

Perhaps it was just that, his hell, the one that was born of his weakness.

"Tell me Tatsumi what were you expecting me to say?"

Ogre looked at him without empathy from his tower like stature.

"A punishment for allowing my partner to come to harm, some kind of atonement for my weakness."

He shook with anger boring into his soul; the angst at his failure came at such a harsh price.

"You really are too kind for this kind of work, you know, nobody would punish you even if she had died, each one of us knows the dangers and agrees to place our lives on the line to uphold the ideals of the capital. Do you really think you are weak? If you do then there is only one solution. To kill your weakness."

Every word seemed far too kind and different than how it had played in his mind along his path to getting there.

_This is wrong, why am I not being punished, this is wrong, it's all wrong, yet… what he says might be true..._

_Snap out of it already Tatsumi, if you keep feeling sorry for yourself how will you ever get stronger? _

"I have a request."

Tatsumi said with a solemn expression fiercely matching Ogre.

"Train me without holding back. I could feel it the first time we fought, you were holding back weren't you? I want to become stronger, strong enough to kill Night raid with my own hands."

His eyes gleamed with passion that forced those watching to believe his words.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?But at least you're on our side, someone spouting such madness would usually be laughed at, but with that potential you got, you might just do it someday, heh , you act just like her. Always saying such bold statements as if they're easy. Naïve…however, if you really feel that way then prove it. Come Tatsumi, if you truly wish to see it, hell awaits…"

Feeling only a cold acceptance brewing within his soul, he could find no apprehension left.

The towering man led him to a room deep within the confines of the guard halls.

It had an appearance more akin to a torture chamber than a training method, but still he could not avert his eyes.

"You see… Tatsumi, this is my room I only share with those I care about the most. It's a sort of tough love. If you can learn to endure pain and pressure, agony and madness; overcoming it all. Then you will break through your weakness. Let me ask you one last time. Are you certain you wish to take this path with your life on the line? Oh, and it may be worth mentioning that Seryu is the only one who has ever survived my training. Don't say you were not warned."

Somehow a smile painted itself across Tatsumi's blood caked face, betraying no fear, only a pure heartfelt desire for strength at any cost.

"If it will make me stronger then do your worst."

The man crashed his fist into his remaining palm smiling at his brave disciple.

"Don't regret those words boy."

"_**Monsters...are never born..They are made."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Vicious Opposition

_Chapter 2: V_**i**ci**ou**s **O**_p_**p**o_s_i**t**io**n**

**_"Sometimes breath itself is a sin."_**

Crossing the windswept streets a lone figure stood silent behind a cowl of midnight black. Slinking swiftly from view the figure escaped unwanted glares from the scum infested back alley. Finding his path he stepped through a similar door leading to an even more similar room filled with machinery and gears alike.

"How is she? And what's more why did you call me out in secret? What exactly is the point anyways? Is there really something wrong with a guard out upon the streets? Sheesh."

Tatsumi tugged off his cowl revealing his normal, albeit, fiercer face.

"She's doing quite well actually, all the more with your support I assure you. As for the disguise…"

Stylish spun about twirling in an almost unearthly manner as if a great misplaced ballerina.

"It's a S-e-c-r-e-t."

Tatsumi at once felt an eerie chill despite no doubt anticipating the strange antics of Stylish.

_Does he ever tire of teasing me? It's been nearly two weeks since we met, you think this guy would get tired of…Wait no…he can't be THAT way can he? _

Instinctively Tatsumi guarded his butt never again trusting the man with his back. Noticing almost instantly the man took offense to his defensive manners.

"Oh, please, you're so defenseless in some ways Tatsumi but with that said, you are cute, nothing further."

Somehow those words provided him more relief than he could quite make sense of as he let out a long sigh.

The two meandered towards the back of the room where a figure sat up from an operating table.

"Tatsu Tatsu! You came to visit again! The doctor says I might be able to leave later today after some tests."

Her charismatic nature was bursting from her already energetic recovery. Her arms now looked almost the same as before, though he knew that the inner working of it were likely far less normal.

"So how are you feeling? Any pain? Any strange advances from the perverted doctor? If so…I think Koro might be the least of his fears."

Cracking his knuckles he looked at Dr. Stylish with the eyes of death.

"Must we always recite the same lines? I am not interested in illicit relations with my patients. And what's more, I happen to be good friends with this mademoiselle, she is quite good company, I dare say you couldn't quite understand her, no not like I do."

Stylish began to make a strange pose falling to his knees without a second thought, he then bloomed upward regaining his stance in a surreal moment.

"Tsk tsk, Tatsumi you really are hopeless when it comes to understanding the delicate flowers of humanity."

Tatsumi shrugged unable to fully pick out what the madman said half the time, though he could tell his intent wasn't all that bad.

"Leave me alone, I at least understand how to fight! Unlike Dr. Harmless here."

The man bowed forward fixing his glasses with a serious expression.

"Oh? What is that you say Tatsumi? You wish to volunteer yourself for my next experiment? Oh how BRAVE of you! Such a paragon! Bravo!"

The imminent threat beyond his grasping fingers lined with his imperial arm was several times more intimidating than intimidating.

"I get it! I get it, so you can be a little scary, but I would prefer to rely on my own strength for now. B-besides don't you think that style suits me more Seryu?"

He gazed to his side only to be met with a Seryu deep in thought likely imagining him with rockets and lasers beneath every inch. Her expression gained in awe as she began to sparkle.

"Uhh, Seryu?"

His words never quite made it past her immense imagination, stopping somewhere between the heroic pose and the eye lasers. Drool began to fall down her completely overtaken delusion as he sighed shaking his head slightly. The doctor smiled with a smug expression, one that for some reason pissed off Tatsumi quite a lot.

"Ready to admit you are cherry boy? If you do I might be tempted to give you a copy of my legendary limited edition book! 'The thousand folds of a paper crane: a guide to the understanding a woman's heart', or if you prefer…I could give you a more…personal lesson?"

The man sat seductively pulling off his tie slightly as his bare chest began to show. Tatsumi began to back up terrified for his life, or more importantly, his chastity.

"No, stay back! I don't swing that way! You hear me! Stay back!"

Somewhere in the exchange Seryu came back to the real world falling into a silly laughter that broke the heavy atmosphere.

"Tsk, looks like she saved you this time Ta-tsu-mi"

Chills turned to a full shiver at the dodging of such a bullet as he twitched slightly in shock of the close call.

"Seryu…You really saved me, in more ways than one...aha...I think I owe you one."

Her inspective gaze met his face moving close with a serious expression gazing precariously all about.

"Hmmm… then if you really mean it then treat me to ramen; we'll eat it on our patrol!"

Tatsu nodded as Koro made clear his demands as well, he was practically wasting away. Stylish looked into his mirror making endearing faces to himself.

"You two can leave, though don't forget Seryu, the new weapons will take some field testing to properly calibrate. Might I suggest taking the dangerous route? I'm sure that whatever's left would make for lovely test materials!"

Tatsumi put his arms behind his head sighing with a tired expression.

"You know, you both are a bit extreme, is that really normal?"

The two looked at each other confused pondering his words before looking back to him with a more confused look.

"And you aren't?"

The two said in unison pointing at him with a dumbfounded look.

_Hmm, they do have a point. I did kill that girl without feeling anything until long after it was too late. Hmm… but I wonder if that's really normal? _

"Fine fine, you win I guess I'm not that different, but make sure to only take care of the villains. Got it?"

Reaching her arm to her forehead she smiled a toothy grin giving off a mixture of childish pride culminated with her side of absolute justice.

"Yes sir!"

Tatsumi laughed as they walked to leave the green lit laboratory gradually cascading into the pale light of the moon.

"Wait Tatsumi, take this with you. I've been meaning to field test this lovely specimen too. Its more or less my take on a modern imperial arm, a 'Neo Teigu' if you will. Though I fear it lacks the finesse of the classical models, with that said... it has some interesting and 'fun' properties I think would suit you. Consider it a good luck charm in case you face a strong opponent. I would hate to never see your cute face again so do come back in one piece. Or at least enough that I can sew you back together."

A small black blade glinted in the dark lined only with green veins of light flowing through its length. He inspected it unsure of how to feel about its small size yet its weight was pleasant in his grasp.

"Thanks, I'll let you know how it is."

A smile crossed Tatsumi's face as the two made their way to the dark lit night.

"ooo It seems like it's been forever since I've seen the moon, being cooped up without your arms makes a hero antsy to punish evil doers…But first! Let's eat!"

She hopped into the air with a cheer as Koro mirrored her leaping cutely in her grasp.

"Oh, that's right we'll have to make sure to be extra alert, Koro is really really hungry, and he can only eat those with evil hearts! Besides it's impolite to eat before your friends' right? We'll eat like a family all at once or not at all!"

Tatsumi lead the way with a brisk pace towards the patrol as the three moved as one through the deathly quiet night. A disturbance crossed the air first manifesting in a rotting smell of death lingering nearby. The next was a scream within the block, no more than a couple moments away. Without a word the group moved quickly searching for any sign of the source. Abruptly a shadow much larger than most cast down from a church just within sight. A strange shape dangled from his hand not surprisingly dripping a crimson stream falling for a moment lingering in the damp moon soaked air.

"I think we found Koro's supper." Tatsumi spoke with a serious expression.

Seryu crossed her arms with a content smile at the choice designated by Tatsumi.

"Koro, go eat the villain!"

The large figure smiled leaping away from the beast predicting its movement's one after the other gradually fading from an arm back spryly Tatsumi stretched into the moon light revealing still healing wounds along his arms.

"Tonight might just be a little fun." Tatsumi spoke revealing a half shadowed expression.

Seryu cocked her head to the side thinking for a moment.

"Wait a sec, Tatsumi you were doing secret training without me weren't you!"

Tatsumi smiled smugly patting her on her head tauntingly.

"I can't let myself fall behind, and besides its all fair isn't it? You already went through this type of training, or at least that's what Ogre said. Ahaha, I'd be lying if I said it was easy, but it really opened my eyes to things…you'know?"

Tatsumi glared forward with a mixture of expression covering his features, caught somewhere between madness and hope.

"Hmph. "

A firm pout broke his tenacity brining a more guilt driven expression out, as her arms crossed and her eyes refused to meet his.

"Okay okay, I get it already! I'll buy you the super deluxe all you can eat ramen special…"

"Hmph!"

_She seems really angry..this isn't the time for this, but I guess I have no choice… _

"I'll do whatever you want I promise, so won't you forgive me already, besides you were in recovery, I didn't mean to hide it or anything, but I had to get stronger. Much stronger."

Sighing she shook her head breaking from her pout.

"I suppose I was being a bit too harsh, but leaving out your partner is still a no-no, so no more of that! But to tell the truth I'm really bad at staying mad at good people, so let's go get em!"

Leaping up to the roof of the building they both froze taken aback at a sound of a scream piercing the night. The two nodded to each-other moving silently towards the source once again. Tatsumi's eyes grew cold as he noticed an all too familiar girl standing above a fresh corpse of a large man with a strange head ornament. Biting his teeth together he scowled as her gaze met his with a glare to match.

"So, how shall we take this, Night Raid doing the job of the guard a change of heart? Seems a little late for that."

Tatsumi snidely leaped down from the building as he drew his great sword slowly putting his rage to rest, for the moment.

_Wait a second…Where is Koro? _

The thought dawned on him as the girl seemed to smile as if reading his thoughts.

"Looks like you noticed."

Looking back up he saw Seryu surrounded by two figures, one male, clad in the thickest of armor motionless and staunch. The other was a blonde woman with a feline grace swift and fierce; both were but a step away from Seryu who struggled to form a plan.

"Looking for this?"

Akame tossed out a thoroughly beat up Koro bloodied and motionless sliding to the feet of Tatsumi. A weak sound not unlike Koro's whine broke the silence as the air of the night was much heavier with each and every breath.

"Oh scary you look angry, but I hope you don't think this makes up for what you did. You bastard."

The feline woman spoke with a fire in her voice burning up more as her fist met firmly in her hand with an echo.

"You killed our friend, all of you are the same, and do you even understand what you fight for? Not that it matters now, heh like we would forgive you."

The armored man spoke with a soft tone filled with more sorrow than hate but it was clear his intent. Exhaling he found a moment of clarity composing himself without an ounce of hesitation left.

"Koro didn't do anything wrong. So why did he have to suffer? What did that family do wrong? You know, at first I didn't even want to kill her, I felt bad until I realized how close she was, how close she was to killing my friend. Then the feelings of guilt went to someplace far away. So if you wish to avenge her I'm right here. But if you touch my friends, I'll slay every last one of you myself."

Taking a moment before the madness he ripped his cape wrapping Koro putting him a safe distance away. To his surprise they remained still watching alongside Seryu who for a moment glanced innocently with a smile toward Tatsumi before glancing to her sides with her demon like smile.

"I suppose I owe you thanks for allowing me to tend to the wounded."

"Oh? Then toss aside your weapon and let us kill you."

The feline girl mentioned with an animalistic grin. Tatsumi scratched his head laughing softly.

"Sorry, but I can't grant that one."

Rushing forward he dragged his sword heavily across the ground raining sparks dancing across the moonlit ground. A painting of red flashed as he met Akame in a clash as they both mirrored a calm expressionless mask hiding their inner most feelings behind the weight of a blade. No words were spoken as the two clashed with mounting speed and ferocity yet remaining deathly calm with every impact. The two broke apart with a resounding echo as Tatsumi noticed a rather uncanny scene to his side as Seryu flipped across the rooftops keeping the two melee specialists at quite a long range laughing gleefully. Another startling fact broke the moment's distraction; his blade was barely able to hold its shape as it clashed against the unscathed blood red blade.

_Damn, I really liked this sword, its all I have to remember that old geezer by, but I guess I have no choice but to trust Dr. Pervert with this knife…I hope it can at least hold up against her sword… or this could turn ugly fast. _

Tossing his sword to the side he pulled from his coat the small black and green blade striking a more nimble pose.

"I'll give you points for guts kid."

The armored figure said just behind him. Dodging a spear blade aimed at his heart he found a gaping gash just beside his shoulder. The pain was minute in comparison to the agony he had endured just days before. Smiling with dark eyes he lashed out toward the armored man finding a void somewhere within his heart fueling his strength. The small green blade lengthened and grew dozens of times in a fraction of a second tripling his own size at the peak of its thrust. The weight was immense but if anything, it fueld his swing; matched by adrenaline exploding into maddening rush. The armored man was caught off guard by the strange attack; he braced his body unable to stop the thrust before being tossed hard against the wall as it shattered behind him.

"Bulat!"

Akame approached without another sound striking fast aiming at every opening. Parrying with the weapon was no easy task but the necessity of the moment was just barely enough to avoid a nick from the otherwise deathly weapon. Seryu darted in the distance making her way through the madness at Koro who was gradually recovering. Managing to re unite the two hugged in the air as the woman behind them cut their reunion short with a strong punch dashing her from the air meeting the ground with a crater.

"Koro…Number 1!"

The still settling dust gave way to a spatter of blood crunching into the night. A great flail cast the smoke aside hitting the helpless Lion dangling in the air. Spitting blood she reeled for a moment, caught with concussion before glaring in a focused rage. The lioness retorted with gravity crashing down with a kick meeting Seryu across the face. Within the breath of a moment Seryu fired a shot from her mouth piercing her foot before taking the crushing heel to her exposed face. The force of the attack was deterred by the hole sticking from the woman's foot, however the exchange was far from equal. Seryu smiled dripping blood from her bleeding head. Koro burst from the cloud of dust in a mass of teeth looking more as a demon than any sort of living creature. Leone motioned to leap, but was cut short by the deceptively strong grasp of Seryu binding her in place for a half second longer.

"Shit!"

Leone cursed knowing she could not avoid the oncoming barrage of teeth now a finger's length away. Her arm disappeared from view as blood sprayed the night red curdled by her scream. Kicking Seryu across the face she managed to escape the full brunt of the attack, but not without a price. Her arm was no more than a bloody stub seeping with agony. For a moment it seemed as if the damage was done, but after another, the truth came to light as the dust settled in the radiant moonlight. Her arm regrew inlike a sprout casting aside logic and reason in favor of madness. Seryu glared like a wounded animal desperate yet scared; Koro panted hard showing sign of his injuries permeating through the inner workings of his plush body.

_Damnit, I don't have time to waste with these two I need to help Seryu she and Koro are both wounded. _

Taking a more offensive posture he dashed forward matched by Akame and trailed by Bulat.

"Two against one? I see you really don't have any honor do you? Suit yourself!"

A voice rang out from within the armor as if to defend itself.

"And you do? Don't make me laugh."

Tumbling into a roll Tatsumi kicked at Akame's legs risking his own. Her sword fell catching his hair as she now fell forward towards Bulat in full charge. Kicking back Tatsumi tumbled high into the air swinging his blade with massive force as it grew larger by every passing rotation. The weight and momentum grew as he descended toward the two with blade that fully blotted out the moonlight casting a shadow as black as dusk.

"This is the end! Night Raid."

The massive blade began to fall as put all of the force he could muster into the crushing assault. For a moment silence and darkness swept the back city street as time stopped as if intimidated by the massive straight sword a moment from the ground. The black bade crashed in segments exploding in a massive burst of dust and stone cleaving houses and shops in its path before retracting to its small dagger like appearance in what seemed to be the same instance. Dust began to clear as crumbling stone and the echo of the burst resounded through the capital.

_I have to give it to that pervert doctor; he knows how to make a weapon. _

For a brief moment his smile remained soon being replaced by a similar calm scowl. What remained was the armored man standing above Akame who seemed to be unharmed. His heavy panting was met equally by the trickling blood from his hands cut deeply from the massive blade. The man smiled despite the shaking and bloody limbs that plagued him reminding Tatsumi faintly of his training once again.

"Hah, you are a tough one, Its quite a shame you aren't on our side. I'm afraid I'm in no shape to fight you so we'll be leaving. So long, Tatsumi."

"I won't let you!"

Tatsumi charged the cloud only to find Koro tugging on his leg. The dust swept up as the three faded into the veil of darkness gone as seamlessly as they had appeared. Seryu walked up punching him lightly on the head.

"You can't be reckless, remember?"

Tatsumi sighed tired from the stressful fight.

"You're one to talk. Taking on two at once from the start. And without Koro."

Breaking from the moment he found himself feeling a dangerous gaze from far above the scenery reaching toward the sky.

_The belltower? I swear there was someone there… Night Raid again? No… it was far different. Am I imagining things? _

Seryu looked deep in thought as she placed a finger to her chin making a faint hum. "Hey Tatsu." Yawning he shot her a look curiously.

"How are we going to explain this to Ogre?"

She looked somewhere between dread and honesty.

_I…I didn't think that far! _

He grasped his head nearly falling over in distress; the Ogre was _far_ from kind when it came to trouble and without a corpse of Night Raid he was sure to be put through a new kind of hell all too soon.

"I-I guess maybe we went a lil tiny bit overboard."

The two shared a nervous laugh broken by the glare of red eyes piercing their backs.

"H-hey Seryu you don't think that's…"

She shook holding Koro close.

"No, no he wouldn't be here right? Ahaha.."

"_Who_ wouldn't be here?"

The two froze at the all too familiar growl of a voice as they found themselves held up each dangling from a gigantic hand dangling them helplessly. Breaking the silence of the night their screams were heard by every ear across the capital. After what seemed to be a small eternity the blood stained night of punishment ended for the two dedicated guards allowing them some much needed rest. Or so Tatsumi found himself hoping as he tried desperately to avoid a dream involving either the frightening Ogre that haunted him, or the slightly eerie doctor which threatened his chastity without second thought. Across the bedding quarters of the guard there was the faint figure of the two companions which now felt equal in family only to Sayo and Ieyasu, of which he couldn't wait to find.

_They must have made it to the capital by now, I can't wait to introduce them to Seryu and Koro, though I wonder if they will get along… but I suppose it would be pretty hard not to get along with such a nice girl right? _

Those two were definitely strong, though he couldn't help but wonder if they were safe, the plagued thought could not gain ground in his mind; he believed in them, more fiercely than perhaps anyone else. A childish smile crossed his face as the sweet lullaby of crickets sang him a song as he drifted away. Finding himself lacking a dream, he considered it more a blessing than not, as lately he had mostly nightmares of Night Raid. Yawning he noticed the familiar peace filled scene across the room as the two companions rested without defense. He cautiously tossed a pillow across the room curious to see what response would mount. The pillow seemed to disappear in a blink as Koro munched on the feather filled sack still deep within a dream.

_Remind me…not to sleep near Koro… _

The grogginess of the morning began to subside as the crisp morning air met his nostrils. The beacon like rays of light cast the room in a prism of colors dancing by the ornament sitting just beyond the window. Cautiously he approached the sleeping once more this time determined to wake them wishing to avoid unwanted attention from the Ogre now of all times. His feet met the floor with a creak as he slowly put on his armor over his usual garments. The simple combination of the two lead to a slightly unique combination that suited his honest character; he still had some growing to do but for now he felt he'd made a respectable amount of progress in his first month. To his surprise midway he found an unexpected pair of eyes gazing at him still enchanted by sleep.

"Mornin' Tatsu."

She rubbed her eyes tending to Koro as her face lit up into a smile holding him up like a babe gently and lovingly. She was the spitting image of a mother so different from her darker side, yet both sides had their part and made her all the more fascinating to be so close to.

"Mornin."

Seryu let a yawn escape as Tatsumi remained one step ahead fighting the urge to follow her into a yawn as well.

"YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Both of them leaped blinking haplessly at each other desperate to make sense of the thundering yell seemingly filled with anger.

_W-What now? Is it more torture? I don't know if I can keep up with this… _

"Tatsu… are we gonna die?"

Tatsumi put a hand to his forehead sighing loud as they both tried desperately to be ready before the wrath of the Ogre came to them. There was an unspoken run within the guard barracks, making the Ogre wait, was a death wish without fail.

"Good thing I was prepared for this!"

Seryu pulled the covers off to reveal her fully armored self, though the fact that she had slept in armor was a peculiar one Tatsumi could not complain.

"Hurry hurry!"

The two dashed down the steps only to see the gaze of the beast man crossing his arms lined with guards on either side with listless expressions all the way across.

"You two…."

Both of them saluted blinking with an uneasy chill casting itself down their spines.

"Y-yes sir?"

The Ogre moved close pacing between them and then behind.

_Am I going to die here? Already? No that's not right at all, I won't accept this, if I need to ill kill him and run but then what… making an enemy of the capital is just asking for death… Not to mention I can't exactly side with the opposition either.. _

Closing his eyes he tried hard to sense a killing intent waiting for the absolute last moment desperate to believe he was not to be executed. But then again why would they be executed? They only destroyed a block of the city, defending against Night Raid of all things. An object found its way to Tatsumi's hand as he gazed to Seryu noticing an object making its way to her small grasp as well. After what seemed an eternity in anticipation a massive hand found its way to his shoulder and the other mirroring to Seryu.

"Congratulations!"

The deep bellowing cheer of Ogre was mirrored by a hundred awe struck faces smiling and filled with glee. The two blinked even more confused than before, what was going on?

_W-wait a second… Is this a form of punishment? Are we being fooled into a feeling of safety before—_

His thoughts were cut short by the giant of a man picking them both up and placing them on his shoulders. This was far from characteristic of the massive fierce and cruel man who seemed as harmless as a great circus bear in the breath of a moment.

"Why don't you two open the letters? You won't believe it until you read it, and besides I already read it."

_Already read it, sheesh he can be such a nosy guy, but I guess he isn't so bad after all… _

The solid gold letter was lined with precious stones and likely worth more than his life, or so he couldn't help but think. Folding back the letter he grasped the silken paper lying in wait. Unfolding it further revealed a regal and spidery text elegantly sprawling the length of the letter.

"Due to the events witnessed upon the previous eve, among observations by General Esdese herself. You have been conscripted to a personal task force under the general herself. Known as the Jaegers. The primary objective of forming this group is to end the threat to the capital, Night Raid. And furthermore the dissension of the rebel army. You are to report to the Royal castle meeting room within the hour. Be late only if you are brave. I look forward to meeting you all. －Prime Minister Honest "

The two remained in a state of disbelief looking at each other with dumbfounded expression, as they were hurled around until the moment of realization as it hit them both. Climbing down the two celebrated with their companions one last time as they knew it would be their last moments as guards. The moment was made sweeter by meeting another side to those they served by feeling comradely and support in their efforts. The two left forward towards the towering Castle which sat proudly at the center of the city reaching higher than any other tower.

"I can't believe we'll be serving under the strongest in the empire, I never thought a country boy like me would make it this far."

Scratching his head again he shot a toothy smile towards Seryu who seemed ecstatic and filled with a burning in her eyes of excited and awe.

"Tsk tsk, Tatsumi, you are quite the modest one, of course you would make it this far! You're awesome! And an inspiration to me and Koro to do our best!"

Koro and Seryu leaped up giddy and childish but the two trudged on gaining in nervousness and overflowing with hope. Meeting the gate they were instantly approached by guards with spears at the ready placed at their throats. Koro instinctively ate the spears out of the soldier's hands as they fell to the side in fear. The pair flashed their notes and were instead met by frightened salutes begging them not to hold a grudge. Though the two were in far too good a mood to let such trivial things phase them, it was a bright and clear day shining with sunlight creeping in from the many windows within the entranceway to the castle, scribes and nobles staggered busily across the wide steps and long carpets lining the lush lap of luxury cast from every angle. Stepping up they found a unique trial in the form of the many rushed footsteps barring their passage at every turn. Stumbling Tatsumi found himself falling into a tower like individual clad in blood red armor.

"Ah, sorry, sir."

The man looked seriously with a firm grasp of the situation and said no word passing him by. Tatsumi was unsure of many things, but there was one thing that was clear beyond any shadow of a doubt, that man was monstrously strong.

"Psst, Tatsu, that was the grand general you bumped into, his name is Budo and he's really really strong!"

Seryu's eyes sparkled again as she looked back like an adoring fan to a hero in a comic.

_Damn, I don't think I made a very good first impression, but at least I apologized right? _ _Here's hoping he doesn't hold a grudge. _

Tatsumi crossed his fingers as they walked ascending every flight of stairs gaining in height meeting the clouds now as Seryu led the way.

"Ah! Here it is!"

Seryu pointed at an unassuming door plastered in plain sight among the almost empty halls of the floor.

"Are you sure? Doesn't it seem kind of out of place?"

Seryu opened the door before he could finish revealing a group of unique individuals sitting at a table peering out at the two with curious glances.

"Um…Excuse us, this wouldn't be where the Jaegers are meeting would it?"

Tatsumi looked in expecting to have one of the strange group to deny or confirm the question. But instead they remained silent.

"No, no, no, I can't be late on the first day! Look out!"

A blue haired man of similar stature to Tatsumi struggled to stop midstride as he tumbled into them sending them reeling into the room. It wasn't so much that it hurt, but more the fish that squirmed that made it unpleasant. A great sack of fish now rested firmly on Tatsumi's back, it was almost enough to ruin his day but the fact that it was an accident calmed his fury.

"Sorry, are you two okay?"

The man looked nervously visibly distressed by the accident and desperate to make amends. The moment of calm was broken by yet another chaotic incitement in the form of Koro snacking upon the fish one by one.

"H-hey wait! Those are a gift!"

Still struggling he stuffed as many fish into his bag as possible before keeping a safe distance from the now drooling Koro.

"Stay away! Wait a second, am I even in the right place? You guys couldn't be…Jaegers could you?"

He asked reluctantly visibly expecting his assumption to be wrong, growing progressively more reluctant at the lack of a denial. Tatsumi couldn't help but see a repeat happening to their entrance, perhaps giving a reason as to why the others did not speak up. Slowly he reached inside his pocket revealing a familiar golden tint gleaming in the sunlight.

_So does this mean we're really in the right place?_

Tentatively Tatsumi revealed his letter followed by Seryu a moment later mirroring nervous smiles. The fish smelling man pointed in disbelief at first, fading to a more awe struck look. His expression turned to glee as he quickly introduced himself grasping them both by a hand with a wry smile crossing his face.

"The name's Wave! Nice to meet you both, let's get along."

His smile was adventurous and highly reminiscent of Tatsumi when he first entered the city. A strange sound came from the sack of fish upon his back as Koro was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't tell me…"

Wave opened the bag with a look of dread, freezing at the horrors his eyes now laid upon.

"A-All of them… no….way."

Falling to his knees Wave became silent clenching his fist hard in a somber moment of remembrance. An aura of rage swept the air as Wave stood up.

"Mutt…you better be prepared…"

Koro sensed danger running back toward Seryu with a yelp. Seryu glared towards Wave making sure he knew to keep his distance from Koro but it was not quite enough to stop his pursuit.

"Leave Koro alone! He was just hungry!"

Wave reached trying to grasp the small Koro from Seryu's hands but each time he would find only air, Seryu getting progressively more frustrated.

"Stop, Stop! Koro just didn't know better okay? I'm sure we can arrange something…"

Tatsumi Slid between them now fully glaring as if their spirits took form, a bear verses a tiger ready for a death match.

"We shouldn't fight among ourselves right? I'll apologize on Koro's behalf he is a hungry little guy, he didn't mean any disrespect to you Wave."

Closing his eyes as his hands separated the two he was met by silence beyond the dark.

_Was it not enough? Why does it feel like the calm before the storm…_

As his eyes peeked open he noticed the two turning from the other crossing their arms in a rebellion of the other. The worst part of it was they both seemed to want his company and egged him to follow one way or the other. But the choice was not really one he wanted to make between comrades, though of course if he had to choose Seryu was practically his best friend so it wasn't too tough. But on the other hand Wave seemed somewhat lonely sitting in the square table across from the strange man with a mask and a small girl eating candy.

_Someone hurry up and break this tension! I'm not prepared for this! _

His wish was heard from a very strange source as a familiar face walked through the door causing Tatsu to forget about the newfound rivalry in favor of an all-encompassing surprise.

"Wh-Wha?! Dr. Stylish here?!"

Tatsumi remained frozen pointed at the door way as the man stood gallantly showing off to his new companions.

"Tatsumi…Tatsumi… When will you learn. I am a genius, AND have the looks of Adonis, Don't be surprised by such unnecessary developments. You should be more surprised if I wasn't here."

The man placed his hand through his hair smiling bright with the sun at his back. Seryu and Wave continued to glare at each other like a two rival cats offended by the other and moving throughout the room, Seryu finding her place behind Stylish.

"Oh, no no, Seryu that face doesn't suit you one bit. And who is this? A new cute face to meet me? Don't be afraid my boy, I won't hurt you, unless you want me to."

Miraculously Stylish managed to calm the raging beasts in a fraction of a moment with two very different methods.

_He really is a genius! H-How!? _

Wave crept behind Tatsumi shivering with fear at the newest member of his team.

"Hey, Tatsumi you know that guy…Is he…you know…?"

Somehow the repeat of history was almost entirely the same as the weeks before, though he couldn't help but feel lucky not to be the one in the doctor's gaze. Whilst the two discussed the situation whispering in the corner, Seryu sat deep in thought beside Stylish who posed several times each moment switching in a blink.

_I suppose this group really is scary, for all the wrong reasons…_

After a moment of peace the room again met a visitor, this time a reserved looking gentleman with an angel like appearance.

_Finally someone who looks reasonable, though with those looks I wonder how he'll handle Stylish… _

Stylish looked in awe as he fell to his knees in a dramatic moment, tossing roses from his pockets. The angelic man blinked twice before offering a hand accompanied by a smile to the doctor before him.

_Ah…Not good…that poor guy…rest in peace. _

The doctor blushed acting more or less like a small girl in a rather unsettling manner as he clasped his cheeks in giddy joy. The angelic man simply smiled in response moving swiftly to the table unfazed.

_That's some willpower he's got, he didn't even break a sweat._

Shrugging peacefully Tatsumi made his way toward the doorway content and rather curious still.

_Heh, looks like everyone got here early somehow, good to see they are taking things seriously... maybe?_

Somehow within the thought he caught himself wondering if he was taking things seriously enough as his feet strode in a path towards the open door. Abruptly he bumped into a tall woman with blue hair and a look somewhere between cruelty and intrigue.

"Aha, sorry I was lost in—"

His apologies were cut short by a lightning fast kick stealing his breath. Rolling to the wall he found himself again lost for breath as the momentum of the kick led to a second hit as he came to a stop. Climbing to his feet he felt his head quite dizzy remaining focused through instinct alone. "Sorry would mean nothing in battle. You would do well to remember that." The figure faded as he blinked causing him a moment of disbelief as she stood half an arm's length away from him.

_Am..I…really this weak? Or.._

Gritting his teeth he took on a more focused air, glaring calmly in preparation of a counterattack. Swinging forward he sank low meeting her guard with mounting force, his raw and unrefined style suited him and caused the mysterious woman to smirk.

"Oh? We have a brave one do we? Don't worry I like your determination I'll only half kill you" The notion of liking or not somewhat broke his focus as he found himself quite confused for a moment.

"Cute."

The woman spoke as she grasped his arm with a peaceful smile before kicking him hard drawing his body to the ceiling with a crash. His consciousness was in a haze and his body exhausted, meeting the ground again in a strange pinball like moment. "S-some kick." He coughed in a subtle rebellion with a now more cautious smile, as an outstretched hand found its way into his vision.

"You must be Tatsumi? I've high hopes for you, don't disappoint me."

The manner of which she spoke was commanding, and at the same time brimming with kindness, yet her eyes, they spoke legions for her ferocity, like a wild beast tending to its companion. Grasping her hand he smiled appreciatively of the sparring, yet at the same time looking at her as if a rival someone he wanted not to serve under, but to stand beside her someday. Though that day was still far off, he felt more motivated than ever to protect his new home. The somber atmosphere was broken by her massive presense as the jaegers made their way to their seats, not an eye wandering from the godlike leader before them.

"I have called you here, for a simple purpose, to sever the head of the rebellion that threatens our great nation. You have been chosen by merit and potential, each of you making up for what the other lacks. While the purpose is clear, I won't tolerate infighting among you. I suggest you consider this your new family. For now at least, let us toast to the end of Night Raid."

A confident smile filled with excitement encased her soft and beautiful features leading the charge with every word and notion. The group had a quiet strength behind each gaze as they all now faced towards the center drawing their glasses into a victorious ring that filled the room.

"Tomorrow will be the first mission. Get some rest and prepare yourselves."

Esdese smiled again this time in a much more nurturing manner reveling in the moment with a deep love of those under her, though somewhat lonely as if there was none whom she could truly call an equal. Tatsumi found himself gazing curiously into a stare entranced in thought. To his surprise Koro blocked his vision being held up by Seryu with a somewhat concerned face.

"Tatsu! Don't look so seriousp! It's ah paaaarty, shee shee, even Koro wants you to have a good time!"

Seryu and Koro both seemed in sync in a half drunken manner yet as cheery and kind as ever. Tatsumi managed a smile trying in his own way to bring them all together. After a moment of much needed rest the group gradually retired for the night. Making his way through the hallway he felt a hand grace his shoulder, turning curiously he felt a warm and soft sensation on his lips...


End file.
